


Demon Prince

by M4dG4rl



Category: Big Hero 6, Frozen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4dG4rl/pseuds/M4dG4rl
Summary: Tadashi will stop at nothing to get his brother back. "You kidnap your own brother?!" Gogo shouted, "You're restarting a war with the demon king, Tadashi! Hiro is not yours anymore!"/ "I don't care!" Tadashi retorted, "I'll take him away with me, away from here."/ "GIVE ME MY BOY BACK!" The demon king roared. [A oneshot sequel to A Sacrifice of Love by HiroAngelLight]
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 10





	Demon Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiroAngelLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/gifts).



> A/N : Dedicated to HiroAngelLight. Big thanks to her for giving me permission to write this story based on hers, 'A Sacrifice of Love' s/12519340/1/A-Sacrifice-of-Love and also for inspiring me to write in this fandom.
> 
> There will be some characters from 'Frozen' and HiroAngelLight had already paired up Tadashi with Elsa in 'A Sacrifice of Love' so I also added that pairing in this story too. Minor appearance of Anna and Kristoff.
> 
> Disclaimer : Big Hero 6 belongs to disney and marvel
> 
> Frozen belongs to disney

Today's the day.

Today marked the day where it had been a year since the war between humans and demons ended; since the humans sacrificed an innocent little boy to the demon king which the demon himself had demanded as a condition to end the one century war between both races. A child they barely knew. A child that had been neglected and unwanted by his own brother.

A year had passed and nobody knew how the boy's condition in the hand of the demon king. Was he still alive? Maybe. Did he already die? Most likely.

Today was also the day where the humans and the demons would meet again; the predetermined date where the demons would visit human's world. Not to redeclare a war. Not to kill.

But to sign their first peace treaty that had been planned to be held annually ; that for the next full year onwards, none of them would raise their weapons to attack each parties until the human's world got its next yearly visit from the demon race.

And if one of the parties broke the rule, the war would restart.

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

Hiro stared at his own reflection on his full lenght mirror in his big bedroom. He was trying to fix up his messy hair in vain, groaning in frustration.

Today was a big day and he needed to dress up properly.

The boy studied himself through the reflection on the mirror. He didn't change at all even though a year had passed. Same height. Same weigh. Same hair and same big brown eyes. Maybe it was because the time in this dimension went much slower than it did in human's world. The demon king himself was already over 5.000 years old yet his features and physical appearance looked like someone in his mid forties in human's world.

At this moment, the boy was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves underneath a black sleeveless vest, with a matching shorts that barely touch his knees. His thin legs were wrapped in a white knee high socks and a pair of black shoes. And for the finishing touches, he put on a red bowties with a matching belt.

He really looked like a sweet little prince right now. In fact, that's what he really was.

There was a knock at the door before it was opened. A demon maid was seen standing in the doorway.

"Prince Hiro," she greeted politely. "The demon king is waiting. Are you ready?"

Hiro fixed his bowties for the last time before he finally turned to the maid. "Yes, I am."

The demon prince then followed the maid. They walked through a long and dark hallway with many windows on each sides of the tiled wall and stopped in front of an enormous double door, guarded by two sentries. The maid opened the door for Hiro, revealing a spacious room with the demon king and some of his loyal soldiers sitting around a large round table, humming and mumbling something.

A meeting room.

The demon king's face beamed at the sight of Hiro.

"My boy! Come over here!" he said eagerly.

Hiro made his way inside towards the demon king. All the soldiers stopped their conversation for a moment as their attention was now directing at the human child.

The demon king put his massive hands on Hiro's small shoulders, leaning over and grinning widely, showing his long and sharp fangs on his monstrous face. "Finally! Ready for today?"

Hiro returned the smile. "Yes," he answered.

"Good… good. And you're wearing this garments I gave you, eh? I am happy that you're aware of how important this day to us."

"Yes, Sir."

The demon king patted the child's shoulders proudly.

"Now remember, Hiro," the sound of the demon king indicated that he was being serious. "Once we arrived at the human's world, you have to stay by side all the time. Do not wander off without guards looking after you."

"I understand, Sir. You don't have to be worried about me." Hiro said, still smilling. "I was raised in the human world so I can't be lost there."

"That's not the point," the demon king told him. "You are the bridge between humans and demons. You're important. If something happens to you," the demon king trailed off, squeezing Hiro's shoulder as he emphasized his words, "if something happens to my child, then I will never have mercy on anyone who hurts you."

The boy only nodded, understanding his adoptive father's being overprotective of him.

...

A year ago, on the first day when Hiro was brought to this dimension, the merciless demon king had thrown him in the dungeon while the said king was deciding what he would do to his new human slave. On the third day, as he and his soldiers came to check on the child, they found Hiro dying; very thin, fragile and pale due to malnutrition. Hiro only drank the water but never touched the demon foods they brought to him as it tasted weird to his human tongue.

At the sight of the poor boy, a strange feeling crossed the demon king's mind he tried to ignore several times. There was an urge to touch the sickly boy, to wrap him in a warm blanket, to take him to a proper room, to help him to get better.

With his supernatural power, he peeked at Hiro's past through the child's memory. And what the demon king saw slowly changed his opinion on Hiro ; an unloved boy that was neglected by his one and only family he called Nii san. _What does Nii san mean anyway? ;_ a boy barely known by people ; a boy who had willingly sacrificed himself for people and his brother's happiness who never wanted his existence.

What an interesting kid. The demon king had never seen a human like him before. Humans, as far as he knew, were egoistical creature who always killed each other to get what they wanted. But Hiro ... he was different. And the king just couldn't let him die.

The demon king had never been a father before. Not even had an experience of having a family. Had never have a child. That's it … until he spent most of his time to nurse Hiro back to health. Between feeding the boy, bathing him, dressing him and making him stay warm before bed, the demon king found something that he had never searched for. Something in the form of a 14 years old boy who had willingly came to him for the sake of the humans' safety. A son.

Since he had revealed Hiro's unhappy past and got to know the child more, the king decided that he would keep Hiro as one of his. To raise him well. To protect him. To love him like a father should do.

And Hiro didn't find any reason to reject to get adopted by the most feared creature known by humans. He learned that he was wrong all about demons all this time. Especially about the demon king. Yes, they possessed fire power. Yes, they could be barbaric. They could destroy. But, they were not as bad as what he had been told about them. One thing that people didn't know about them was that demons were intellect and that they could evolve. They learned very fast. And since the demon king started to know Hiro more, he started to learn to love. To be more a human at heart. And Hiro taught the demons about being more civilized creatures.

 _The demons_ , Hiro thought, _they are interesting supernatural entities_. And he liked learning more about them.

Hiro Hamada, now known as the demon prince, determined that he would change demons' perspective about humans and vice versa. Humans and demons could be friends. Both races could create a wonderful world together if they put their powers and expertises in a good use.

...

A year had passed and now they were ready to visit the human's world.

An another demon maid came in and bowed. "Your majesty," she called. "the portal to the mortal realm is ready. Your soldiers are ready to go."

"You may go now." the demon king dismissed the maid. "Tell them that I and my boy will be there soon."

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

Tadashi hated today.

A year ago, in the same month and same date, he had done something stupid that he regretted for the rest of his life.

He let his own little brother sacrifice his own life to the demon king. What for? For the happiness of a useless big brother and people who even didn't know him.

_Regrets always come too late._

And Tadashi hated the fact that he didn't stop Hiro when his little brother handed himself over to the demon king. Why did he just stand there and watch (and cry) when the demon king dragged Hiro to the demon's world?

The fact that Hiro's sacrifice had ended the war didn't make Tadashi's life better.

He hadn't married Elsa, a beautiful noblewoman of Arendelle - the only girl whom he loved. How could he live in happiness in a marriage life knowing that his little brother was being in a grasp of the most evil demon ever known? Fortunately, Elsa never insisted him to propose her soon as she knew something was troubling him.

And now, his house looked quitter than usual.

.

_You don't know what you got until you lost it_

_._

Someone knocked on the door. "Tadashi, you're in there?" It was Elsa's voice.

The man didn't move from his position in the living room. "Come in." he answered.

The door was opened. A young woman with a long white braided hair came in with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked softly. "I, Anna and Kristoff haven't seen you since last week."

Tadashi sighed. He set a fake smile. "I am fine. Sorry for making you worry."

Elsa nodded in an understanding manner. She knew something was wrong with this seemingly lonely man. He had never been the same anymore since the war ended. "Are you ready?" she asked carefully. "the demon king and his soldiers are arriving soon and our chief wants us to gather around the field to welcome them."

Tadashi didn't respond. He casted his eyes downwards blankly.

"Tadashi?"

"You go ahead," Tadashi finally responded. "I'll catch up with you later."

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

Tadashi almost couldn't believe what he was seeing as he and other humans were gathering around the field.

An army of demons who were starting to come out of the portal that connected the two different dimensions.

Yet, it was not the demons that captured Tadashi's attention, but a human child that was standing beside the demon king. Standing there with a sweet smile in his royal attire, was the little brother he thought he had lost.

Hiro.

His Hiro.

Tadashi almost cried in happiness. His little brother was still alive! Tadashi wanted nothing but to rush fowards and hug him.

Elsa, who was standing near Tadashi, whispered to her sister. "Is that the boy who sacrificed himself to the demon king a year ago?"

"Yes," Anna responded in astonishment. "That's him."

"I am glad he's still alive." Kristoff uttered his opinion. "And it seems that he's in a good health."

Tadashi heard them, but he didn't join in their little chat. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hiro. The chief was seen greeting and shaking the demon king's hand. The demon king then introduced Hiro to the chief. The chief seemed surprised. Just like Tadashi and all people there, they were impressed knowing that the demon king took a human child, who had bravely came to him to end the war, as his son.

"It's a honor that you came to our world." The chief greeted with a formal manner. "I hope the relations between our worlds will always continue in peace."

"Of course," the demon king replied in his monstrous voice. He patted Hiro's back proudly, "I will not let this boy's sacrifice go in vain."

"Yes, yes, sure." The human chief cleared his throat. He smiled and gave Hiro a gentle look that said 'thank you' to the boy. Hiro, as if he could read the chief's mind, nodded and smiled back. "Well, then," he continued, "how about we all proceed to the great hall and sign the peace treaty there?"

"Alright!" the demon king pulled Hiro closer to his side. "Let's go, My boy."

Hiro, along with other demons, followed the two leaders. Some village officials followed suit.

Tadashi felt a soft hand gripping his arm.

"Come on, Tadashi," Elsa said. "Let's go home."

Tadashi nearly ignored Elsa as he kept fixing his eyes on the group of demons and humans marching forwards towards the great hall, where all important meetings were always taken place.

"I am sorry, Elsa," he apologized, not even bothering to look at her. "I'll just take a stroll for a while. Please, leave me alone."

Elsa just sighed, but not expressing her disappointment. "Alright," she said. "Just … call us if you need something. We're here for you."

Elsa waited few seconds for Tadashi's response but nothing came out of him. It was like Tadashi's mind was wandering off somewhere else. Giving a last look, she left Tadashi.

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

This was so tiresome.

First, a short speech that was brought by the demon king, then continued by a longer one brought by the human chief, then followed by a big round of applauses of both demons and humans. Next, there was a banquet for both races that had been prepared by the host (but none of the demons touched their human foods). They all sat around a long table with foods filled every inch of it. Both leaders sat opposite to each other. Hiro sat next to the demon king.

The main program wouldn't come till the dusk fell and yet, it was still in midday.

Hiro stood from his seat suddenly. He just took a few steps away when the demon king grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am sorry, Sir," Hiro said in a polite manner. "Can I take a walk around the village?"

The demon king narrowed his eyes, grumbling. "I thought I've told you," he said, "that you had to stay by my side till the end of this meeting."

"I know, but …" Hiro took a deep breath. "I am just … feeling bored."

For a moment, they just exchanged glances.

"Please, Sir." Hiro pleaded with his soft chocolate brown eyes.

The demon king sighed in defeat. He could never say no to those eyes. "Alright," he finally said. "you may go," Hiro was just about to utter words of thank you when the demon king cut him off. "But only for one hour. And you have to take two guards with you." He motioned to the soldiers near him.

"Thank you, Sir." Hiro bowed in respect. He couldn't wait to look around the village he missed so much. And who knows, maybe he could meet Tadashi again there.

"Be careful, My boy," the demon king advised him before Hiro went out. "and be back soon if you feel something go wrong."

"Yes, Sir."

Two demon soldiers then stood and walked, following Hiro from behind, keeping tabs on the demon prince from any possible dangers outside.

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

They walked past through garden and park. So far, no humans were seen.

But this was just like what Hiro expected. He didn't want any of them to see him walking with two hideous demons that could kill you with a scratch of a claw.

They reached atop of hillock near a forest, the highest ground in that village. Hiro's eyes travelled around the houses down there from where he stood. But there was only a certain house that took his attention.

His house. His former house, to be precise. A place where he used to live at with his brother.

What could his brother possibly do right now? Did he already marry Elsa? He was sure that his brother's life had become much better now that the war was no more and he lived with the girl he loved the most.

Suddenly, there was a suspicious sound among the bushes behind them, like something or someone was watching over them. The guards were alarmed and at the ready to protect the demon prince.

"Prince Hiro," one of the guards said as his eyes kept surveying around them in alertness. "We should head back to the great hall."

To be honest, Hiro still wanted to stay, it hadn't already been one hour anyway, but he had promised the demon king to go back to him if he felt something suspicious.

"You're right," Hiro said. "L-let's hurry back to the great hall and …"

Hiro could never finished it. A small knife made out of iron was shot suddenly out of nowhere and hit one of the soldier in the chest. The said soldier screamed in pain and his body fell to the ground. Whoever ambushed them, this person knew that demons were vulnerable to iron.

The second soldier pushed Hiro behind him protectively and was ready to strike back. But their mysterious attacker was so fast that before they knew it, an another small iron knife had slashed the remaining demon in the throat. He had already been dead before he hit the ground.

Hiro gasped in horror. He fell to his knees, crawling to his fallen guards.

_Who is this mysterious attacker and what does he want?_

He was about to shout for help when a hand – a human hand, covered his mouth and hauled him to get to his feet. Hiro squirmed, trying to get himself free from the grasp of his mysterious potential kidnapper. Another hand wrapped around Hiro's waist and pressed the boy's body against a man's broad chest.

"Calm down!" the attacker whispered in a serious tone.

Hiro's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice and found himself a bit relaxed. At least, he believed that this person, who was no longer mysterious to him, would never hurt him.

Slowly, the hands around him loosened, letting Hiro move his body, allowing him to turn around and face the one who just attacked his guards.

"T-tadashi?" he whispered in a tone of disbelief. "W-what are you doing here?"

Hiro wasn't sure whether he should feel happy or worried as he saw his brother. It was undoubtedly true that Tadashi was the only human Hiro cared the most. But the fact that the former had just attacked two innocent demons made him a criminal.

.

His brother had just killed demons on the day when the chief of humans and the king of demons were going to sign a peace treaty!

.

Hiro felt a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Hiro." Tadashi leaned over, talking quickly as if he was in a hurry. "We need to go from here before anyone sees us."

Hiro didn't budge. His eyes kept staring at his fallen guards, shocked. "T-tadashi," he stuttered, "y-you … you killed them. You … you killed demons."

"I had to do that."

"B-but … why?" the boy asked, almost yelling. "They didn't do anything wrong!"

It would be a lie if Hiro said that he wasn't happy to reunite with Tadashi. But this moment was not like what he had imagined it would be before.

Tadashi knelt on one knee, cupping Hiro's cheek, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Hiro, look at me and listen." Tadashi said frantically. "I'll explain everything to you later. I promise. But first, we need to go from here. I'll –"

"I can't!" Hiro flung his brother's arms and pulled away, almost panicking. "I can't go with you! I have to go back to the demon king. He'll … he'll …"

Hiro shuddered. What would the demon king would do if he found out that his soldiers were murdered by the same human who also took the demon prince.

 _I will show no mercy on anyone who hurts you._ The demon king's words echoed in Hiro's mind.

_Tadashi and all humans in this village will die._

No. He couldn't let it happen. He would't. He had to … no, he needed to protect his brother and the others. The demon king said that Hiro was the bridge between humans and demons, so he wouldn't attack humans as long as Hiro was still by his side.

Hiro didn't have much time to think as a harsh blow was delivered to the back of his head. _It hurts!_ Then there was a second blow. He felt dizzy and everything seemed blurry before everything went black.

Hiro let his body fall, but Tadashi quickly caught his unconscious brother, cradling him tightly to his chest.

"I am sorry, Hiro," Tadashi whispered gently with an apologetic voice. "But I can't lose you again."

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

The demon king was furious.

It had been past one hour and Hiro hadn't returned. He had sent some of his demons to fetch his boy and two his soldiers a few minutes ago. When they returned, they reported something that made him roar in wrath.

First, his two soldiers, that were assigned to look after Hiro, were found dead in a hillock.

Second, Hiro was missing.

The demon king howled out of anger, aiming an accusing finger at the human chief. "I came here in peace and your people killed my demons and took my child!"

The chief and all humans in the great hall were trembling in fear.

"P-please," the chief said, stuttering. "There seems to be a misunderstanding here. My … my people couldn't – there … there must be an explanation to…"

The chief couldn't finish his sentence as a strong grip suddenly wrapped around his neck. The demon king shot him a sharp glare.

"I don't need any made up excuse from you," the demon said in a threatening tone. "We haven't signed the peace treaty yet and your people already broke the truce."

The human chief struggled to take a breath. "P-please … forgive me," he coughed for lack of oxygen. "We'll … we'll fix this. We'll ... do anything for you … anything!"

The grip tightened. The demon king leaned his frightening face closer to the frightened chief's.

His two soldiers were dead and there was nothing he could do to revive them.

But Hiro …

Hiro was still alive and he was somewhere else.

"I. Want. My boy. Back." The demon king said, each emphasized words were followed by his tightening grip, receiving a choking sound from the human chief. "And if I don't get him back before the sunset, I'll kill you and destroy everything in this village."

He opened his grip, letting the human chief free, but his eyes still fixed on the latter.

"Yes, yes, of course," the chief said in a hoarse voice, rubbing his sore neck. "I and my men will help you find your boy before the sunset fall."

With that, the chief along with his people rushed out of the great hall, hoping to find Hiro soon or else they would end up being in the mercy of a wrathful demon father who just lost his son.

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

When the coast was clear, Tadashi's first plan was to carry Hiro to his house.

But he didn't see one certain thing coming.

Right at the time he opened the door and got into the living room, he saw Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Elsa waiting for him there. And their shocked expressions were just like Tadashi's as they noticed the sleeping boy in his arms.

Honey Lemon gasped. "T-tadashi?" she covered her mouth in disbelief.

Tadashi's eyes went wide in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We're worried about you." Gogo spoke firmly, crossing her hands to her chest. "You rarely get out of your house in the past few months and you always avoided us whenever we ran across you. You even don't talk to Elsa much. So we decided to wait and speak with you here."

Wasabi titled his head, inspecting what's in Tadashi's arms. "Isn't it the demon prince?" he asked curiously. "What happened to him?"

Tadashi just sighed as he didn't expect their visit right now. Taking a brief glance at his friends, he made his ways towards his room and laid Hiro down gently on his bed without saying anything more. His friends followed him. They needed explanation.

"So," Gogo said calmly, her eyebrow pulled together in confusion. "is there anything you want to talk about regarding this child?" she asked. "You didn't mean to keep him for ransom, did you?"

"No," Tadashi replied. He breathed in deeply. Maybe this was the time he should tell them the truth. Taking a seat in the edge of the bed and took Hiro's palm in his own, he continued. "Guys," he said slowly. "this is … this child is … Hiro. Hiro Hamada. My brother."

It took them 3 seconds before it occurred to them. In an instant, they uttered various exclaimations in unison.

"What?!"

"This kid?!"

"How come?!"

"You're kidding, right?!"

"I am not!" Tadashi nearly shouted back. "He's my brother who has sacrificed himself to the demon king in order to save us all."

Fred threw up his arms. "Dude, it's not like we don't believe you," he said. "But if he's your brother, why did you let him sacrifice himself? You were there!"

_You never told us that you had a brother_

"Yeah, Man," Wasabi agreed. "You made yourself like a bad big brother by letting your own brother give himself up to the demon king."

_What kind of big brother who lets his little brother go with a bunch of murderous creatures?_

"I know," Tadashi replied in a desperate tone. "That was my biggest mistake. I've been neglecting Hiro since he was a toddler and even blamed him for the death of our parents." As he said that, Tadashi did feel himself like a jerk. "I've let him go because I thought I never wanted him in my life, but …" he trailed off. "two days before Hiro sacrificed himself, I started to realize that I loved him, but was too late." Now Tadashi really blamed himself. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Hiro was gone. I lost him once. And now … now is my chance to fix my mistake."

 _You won't understand,_ Tadashi thought as he shed the tears, _you will never._ He squeeze Hiro's palm to comfort himself.

His friends went silent. Wasabi and Fred thought that Tadasi was stupid. Gogo thought his friend was crazy. Honey Lemon thought that Tadashi had a rational excuse though it sounded insane.

Only Elsa who hadn't said anything so far.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Honey Lemon asked. "The demon king won't just sit and do nothing when he finds out that his son is missing."

"I am planning to take Hiro somewhere, away from here," was Tadashi's answer which he answered in confidence.

"Wait a minute!" Gogo raised her arm. "So, you're telling us that you're kidnapping your own brother?" There was a nod from Tadashi, causing Gogo to bark out of sudden. "You're restarting the war, Tadashi! This kid is not yours anymore!"

"I don't care! I just want a second chance! To live with my brother!"

Gogo grabbed Tadashi by the collar. "Why you …" she then let him go with a groan of frustration and turned around to a girl who was leaning against the wall. "Elsa, say something to him!"

If there was someone who could talk some sense into Tadashi, Elsa was the one.

The white haired girl looked calm. "I understand," she said. Straightening herself out, she came closer to Tadashi and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I have a house in Arendelle," she told him. "You and Hiro will be safe staying there."

"What?!" Gogo's jaw dropped open, glaring at Elsa. "Whose side are you on?!"

"I just want Tadashi to be happy," Elsa replied softly. "And if by staying with Hiro will make him happy, then let it be."

Gogo chuckled in annoyance. "You're just as crazy as Tadashi." She turned to the door, throwing up her arms in surrender. "I am outta here!"

As she shouted many expletive words, Gogo left the house. Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred had no other choice but to follow suit with a wry smile.

Elsa watched them go. She shook her head with a sad smile. Their reaction was understandable.

Tadashi took both her hands into his gently. "Elsa," he said, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I … I don't know what to say, but … are you serious with what you said?"

Elsa put her hand ontop Tadashi's, squeezing them gently. "I'll always support you as much as I can."

After all, Elsa herself had a younger sibling. And if it was Anna, she might do just like Tadashi did as well.

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

Hiro let out a painful groan. He felt dizzy. _'What happened?'_ His eyes fluttered open and slowly, after several blinking eyes, he observed his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a white ceiling above him. His back was resting on something soft and warm. A mattress. Certainly, this was not his bedroom back in the demon world, yet somehow, it felt familiar.

He tried to sat up, only to feel a pain returned to his head. He winced. It was like someone had just hit him several times in the back of his head.

"Hey, you're up?" A gentle voice greeted him.

Hiro immediately was startled.

_That voice …_

_His guards … dead._

_His brother … Tadashi … killed them._

Now he remembered everything.

There was a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. Hiro flinched. "It's okay, Hiro. I got you."

Slowly, the boy turned to the left. There was a man sitting beside him. "T-tadashi?" he whimpered. "Nii … Nii san?"

There was a chuckle in amusement. "Yes, Hiro." The man answered. "It's me. Your Nii san."

Hiro touched his brother's hand that was on his face. "Nii san? It's … it's really you?" he asked. "W-where am I?"

"You're home, Hiro. In your room."

Tadashi shifted from his position closer to Hiro. He wrapped his arms around the boy's body and cradled him into his chest, resting his cheek against his little brother's hair. "I miss you so much." He tightened his hug. "I really do."

Hiro felt himself cooled down with those tender touches. Putting aside the fact that his brother had just killed demons, he leaned his head into his brother's shoulder.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. And Tadashi kept telling Hiro about his constant apologise, how much he missed his brother, kissing him in the head and apologizing again for his stupidity for letting him go a year ago.

"It's not your fault, Tadashi." Hiro attempted to comfort his brother, to make him feel better. "Stop blaming yourself."

"No, it was my fault." Tadashi retorted. "You are my family. My responsibility. I should've protected and kept you safe."

Hiro smiled. He was so happy to hear that from Tadashi, words of love he yearned for years since he was a small boy, that how much his brother loved him. Hiro himself wished he could stay with his brother, just like this, forever. Yet, his common sense told him that it was impossible.

He and Tadashi belonged to two different worlds now.

For the peace of humans and demons, he can't stay here anymore.

Hiro touched his brother's hand. "Tadashi," he sounded serious. "I … I got to go."

"No!" Tadashi blurted out instantly. "No way. I won't let you go back to demon world with those vicious devils."

Hiro almost laughed. His brother didn't know anything about the demons. "They never hurt me." Hiro told him. "They've been treating me well. Especially the demon king."

Tadashi felt a hint of jealousness at the mention of the demon king. It reminded him that the king of the demons had taken Hiro as his son and Hiro saw the demon king as a father.

This was unfair. Hiro was his brother and no one else allowed to have him but Tadashi.

But … was he allowed to think such a thought? Where was he when Hiro needed him when he was a small kid? Where was he when Hiro was crying? Or when he was lonely?

And now, there was a demon who gave all his love and attention to his brother, why would he feel mad?

"Hiro," Tadashi said again. "Let me make amends for you. Give me one more chance to be your brother again."

"You've always been my brother, Tadashi. You'll always be."

"No. That's not what I mean." Tadashi loosened his embrace and stared Hiro deeply in the eyes. "I want us to live together again, just like old times. Only this time, I'll always be there for you, Hiro. I won't repeat the same mistake by ignoring you or -"

"That's imposible," Hiro argued. "and you know it."

"It's not," Tadashi denied. "Elsa will be housing us in Arendelle. We're going far away from here, where nobody will find us, not even the demon king."

' _That's not what I am concerning about'_ Hiro wanted to scream. As much as he wanted to stay with Tadashi, he knew the demon king would stop at nothing to retrieve him back. And if the demon king didn't get Hiro back, there would be a war again.

But, should he give Tadashi a chance? Should he let Tadashi try?

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

The dusk nearly fell.

Tadashi put a large and long black cloak on Hiro, which covered his entire small body and his upper face. Tadashi himself wore the same attire. No one would be able to see nor would they be able to recognize them when they left the village.

Tadashi led Hiro to the back door. From there, hidden in bushes and dense trees, they sneaked out to the forest. Once they arrived there, they wouldn't need to be worried about being found by anyone. The last thing they needed to do was to walk and follow a footpath for about 5 hours which would lead them to Arendelle. Elsa had left Tadashi the key to her house and a map to get there. Once everything was settled, Tadashi planned to come back to his village to pick Elsa up and together, the three of them would start a new life.

But Hiro couldn't stop worrying. He looked nervous and more than twice, he glanced over his shoulder whenever he heard dry leaves rustling or something moved behind him, only to find that it was just the wind.

"Tadashi," he called his brother without slowing his pace. "What if they …"

"It's okay, Hiro," Tadashi cut him off. "I've been prepared to protect you from them."

From under his cloak, Tadashi hid some small iron knives. He was ready to kill any demons who came to take Hiro away from him.

...

Night finally came.

Suddenly, there was an angry roar from from afar behind them.

Hiro stopped in an instant. "What's that?"

Tadashi had an idea what it was, but he just wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulder and pushed him to move onwards. "Ignore it. Just keep moving."

About three minutes later, the same roar was heard again - louder this time, along with a faint cries of scared humans.

Tadashi could feel Hiro's anxiety. "Don't listen to it," he urged. "Ok?"

Hiro bit his lower lip. He knew what was happening back there in the village.

.

The war was restarting. And it was because of his fault.

.

"Tada—"

"Hiro, please. Just keep walking onwards, will you?"

"But the village is under atta—"

"Tadashi… Hiro ..." a loud whisper of a woman was heard from behind them. It sound like this woman was afraid if someone else would hear her calling the brothers though the dark of the forest. "Where are you?"

Tadashi paused. He turned around and saw a familiar white haired woman scurrying towards them in panic.

"Elsa?" he whispered to himself, then shouted, calling her. "Elsa! We're here!"

Elsa saw the brothers. A relief washed over her.

"Oh, thanks goodness." The woman rushed forwards. As she was getting closer and closer, Tadashi noticed that there was a gash on her right shoulder and her hair was a bit messy.

"Elsa…" Tadashi held her in the shoulders as the woman nearly collapsed. She looked weary. "W-what… what's happening?"

"The demons," she replied between her irregular breathing, "they're attacking the humans." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes then fell on Hiro. "The demon king said that he would kill anyone who kidnapped his son," her gaze returned to Tadashi. "Tadashi, you must hurry. Take Hiro away from here before they find you. And … and when you reach Arendelle … you must stay hidden at my house. Do not … do not ever return here for me or your friends."

_And you have to forget me_

Elsa covered her injured shoulder, hissing in pain. With horror, Hiro observed how deep the wound was. Elsa was losing a lot blood.

"C-come with us," Tadashi said, a concern in his eyes. "We'll treat your wound in Arendelle."

"No," Elsa refused. "I … I'll just slow you down."

"B-but …"

"I'll be fine," Elsa cut him off. "Tadashi, you can't waste more time. This is your only chance to live with Hiro."

Tadashi wanted to argue back, begging her to reconsider. Did Elsa just ask him to break their relationship? To give up hope on marrying her? To leave her with her injured shoulder alone in a forest without any help? Is Elsa being selfless?

For a few minutes, they stared at each other in silence, communicating via glances.

"Alright," Tadashi said, giving up. As much as he loved Elsa, at this moment, Hiro came first. He would think of something to get back to Elsa. The man took one of his knives and gave it to the girl. "Keep this to keep you safe from the demons," he added. There was no way he would leave her unarmed. "And stay safe. I'll be back for you someday. I promise!"

Elsa gave a weary smile as she took the knife. She wished she wouldn't need to use it. "Now go!"

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

Hiro was still in shock listening to Elsa's entire story. He felt his feet frozen so that Tadashi had to grab his brother's upper arm and dragged him, leaving Elsa alone there.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, as they went deeper into the forest, a realization occurred to Hiro.

"Tadashi, stop!" Hiro suddenly yelled. "Let go off me."

Tadashi didn't stop. "Hiro, this is not the right time to …"

Hiro struggled, but Tadashi was too strong. "I said stop!"

"Hiro ..."

"STOP!"

The boy's voice sounded clear and firm, making Tadashi pause and look at his brother in surprise.

"Hiro!"

"Tadashi, stop lying to yourself that everything will be fine." Hiro said between trembling lips. He directed his finger to where they left Elsa. "She is injured and alone there because of me. The village is under attack and many people will die, that is also my fault."

"Hiro. You need to –"

"No, Tadashi. How could we live in happiness in Arendelle knowing that many people is dead because of me? We … we can't proceed this journey anymore. They're … they're gonna …"

Hiro couldn't hold back his tears. He cried.

Tadashi knelt down. He brought Hiro into a tight embrace, whispering comforting words.

"This is not your fault."

Hiro sniffled. "It… it is." He buried his face onto Tadashi's shoulder.

 _No, it's not._ Tadashi thought. _If only I had never let you go._

_This is all my fault and yet Hiro blamed himself?_

"Sh …" Tadashi rubbed circle on Hiro's back.

He hated seeing Hiro crying. He hated to be separated from Hiro. But Hiro was right. They could never live in happiness by sacrificing many lives to the demon king.

_My friends will also die._

"Please … Tadashi," Hiro sobbed. "Please, return me to the demon king."

Tadashi tightened his embrance once more as Hiro said that. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to lose him again. He just … can't.

_But Elsa … and the village … and those innocent people …_

"Please," Hiro repeated. "do it for me."

Tadashi nuzzled his cheek against Hiro's hair _. For once in your life, Hiro. Please, be selfish!_

"Hiro, do you love me?" The big brother suddenly asked.

Tadashi felt Hiro tensed in his arms, but then there was an answer. "Yes, I do."

"Do you … do you ever regret for leaving your home and staying with demons?"

Hiro shook his head, a 'no' for an answer.

Tadashi's heart ached. Did his brother just prefer demons to humans?

Taking a breath deeply, the big brother asked his final question.

"Did you agree to sacrifice yourself in the first place because you felt unloved?" What he meant to ask was, if Tadashi had loved and cared for Hiro since the beginning, would Hiro have still ever considered of coming with the demons and leaving behind his happy life?

Tadashi waited. What would Hiro answer be? Because if Hiro had left just because he thought that Tadashi had never wanted him, then Tadashi would fix it by showering his brother with much affections and made him see no reason to come back to demon world.

"I sacrificed myself because I love you." Hiro's answer was unexpected. "I did it because I heard you wanted to marry Elsa once the war ended. I just … I just wanted to see you happy, Nii san."

_Oh, Hiro_

At the end, it was all for him. For Tadashi.

He had already have enough of being a bad big brother and he didn't want to make it worse by forcing Hiro to live with him. Well, he was pretty sure that Hiro would like to stay with him, but not in guilt by leaving humans in their misery, under the attack of the demons.

Deep down, he felt proud of his little brother.

"I love you so much, Hiro." The older brother planted a kiss atop Hiro's head. "I just want you to know that I still don't want to let you go. Yet," he trailed off, caressing his brother's soft hair lovingly. "I'll let you return to the demon king … for you."

 _If it isn't for your request, I'll just knock you out again here and now and carry you all the way to Arendelle by myself,_ Tadashi thought. But he couldn't hurt Hiro more than what he already did to his brother.

Hiro chuckled between sobs. "We still can see each other again, Big brother. Next year."

"Next year." Tadashi repeated. "Even just only for a day, I'll make it worth waiting for."

.

**~0~0~0~**

.

The brothers finally walked all the way back to the village. They found Elsa still in the same place where they left him and thanks goodness, she's still alive. Tadashi supported her to walk with Hiro beside him.

As they arrived, it was almost midnight and the war was still underway. Though it looked more like the demons were attacking the humans than being called a war. Some houses were in fire. Women and kids were crying.

Hiro took off his cloak and handed it back to Tadashi. The latter took it and gave a final firm kiss to his brother's forehead.

"Go back to the demon king immediately, Hiro," Tadashi said as he let Elsa lean to his shoulder, "before I change my mind."

Hiro gave his last smile to Tadashi. Turning around, he left his brother and Elsa without glancing back at all because just like Tadashi, he was worried that he would also change his mind.

In the middle of the chaos, Hiro found his way to the demon king.

"It's the demon prince!" a villager yelled either in surprise or relief.

The demon king perked up upon hearing that. He turned around and saw a boy, still dressed in his royal attire, running towards him among the riot.

"Hiro?" he whispered. Is that really his boy?

"Sir!" Hiro called the demon king.

"Hiro?" then the demon king's face brightened. "Hiro!" he raised his arm up in the air, announcing a command. "Stop the attack!"

Not only the attack but the time also seemed to stop, except for Hiro.

Hiro rushed towards the demon king, sprinting through past some demon soldiers and humans who made way for him, to his adoptive father's open arms.

"Sir!" Hiro hugged the demon king around the waist.

The demon king swallowed Hiro into his tight hug. His enormous hand caressed the boy's head. "Where were you? You don't know how mad I went when I found out that you were missing." He pulled away and cupped Hiro's face. "What happened, My boy?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

Hiro decided that it was a wise choice to not tell the entire truth. "Someone … someone attack us," he started, "He killed the guards and kidnapped me. I had no idea why he did that but he took me to a forest," It was a truth. "But then, there was an accident. He was attacked by a wild animal and I escaped." It was a lie. "I … I soon went to find my way back here. Sir, I am sorry for making you -"

The demon king hushed Hiro by hugging him again. For a moment, Hiro felt that the hug felt like Tadashi's.

"The most important thing is that you're safe."

It really sounded like what Tadashi would always say to him.

Hiro returned the hug. "Yes, Sir."

The demon king smiled. To Hiro, he didn't look frightening at all. If only all humans could see it.

The demon king's gaze then fell on the humans. He growled in annoyance for feeling betrayed by them.

"Sir," Hiro called him softly. "Please don't restart the war anymore. They're innocent. The one who attacked me has died."

Somehow, Hiro's pleas had successfully made the demon king's anger ebbed away.

The situation began to get better. No more attack. No more fire. No more anger. Much to the human's relief because since the demon king was a man (or a demon, in this case) to his word. With the returning of the demon prince, the aggression, once again, had been stopped. After all, the demon prince himself was a human so he would make sure that all of humans were safe.

But it didn't mean that the demon king forgave them. He glared at the human chief, who was standing among his people, a bit far away from him.

"I won't forget about this," he let out a resentful growl, pointing a finger between them. "And I hope _this_ won't happen again on my next year visit!"

The chief gulped, but then he got a grip on himself. "I can assure you, it won't." he set a smile that he thought a caring smile. "And I am glad your son is well."

The chief pulled out something from under his pocket. A parchment. It was their peace treaty.

Before the chief could say something, the demon king preceded him. "Keep it to yourself!" He gritted his teeth. "Consider it's been signed."

Pretty sure, the king of the demons was not in a good mood today. Dealing with his unfinished business with these untrustworthy humans was enough for today. If it wasn't for Hiro's return, the demon king would have had his soldiers kill the chief first. Beside, Hiro had been through a lot today and the demon king needed to take him home soon for rest.

He raised his arm, hailing. "Soldiers!" he ordered. "Return to the demon world!"

After the words had been uttered, a bright blinding light appeared into thin air near the demon king. It started small, then getting bigger and bigger until it's wide enough for the demons to enter into it.

One by one, all demon soldiers get in to the portal, returning back to their own world. The demon king wrapped his arms around Hiro's shoulder and together, they went in, following where other demons had disappeared into.

Tadashi and Elsa watched it from afar, without blinking at all … until the portal began to fade and vanished as all the demons and a certain human boy left the human world.

To Tadashi, when Hiro got into the portal, he saw a flashback of his brother giving himself up to the demon king from last year. And now, Tadashi watched Hiro do it again.

But, unlike last year, Tadashi didn't cry this time. And Hiro was not a sacrifice anymore. And the demon king didn't roughly drag him into the portal.

'Next year, Little Brother', whispered Tadashi with hope in his eyes. 'We'll meet again'.

.

.

.

**~The End~**


End file.
